1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a pet or habitat enclosure, which may include an aquatic tank, aquarium, vivarium, or other wet or dry environment suitable for a living creature and/or one or more artificial aquatic animals, plant life or other artificial creatures. In particular, in at least one embodiment, the pet or habitat enclosure comprises a housing and/or outer covering generally representative of or otherwise shaped to resemble a fictional, non-fictional, fantasy, mythical or realistic animate object, animal or character. Specifically, as will be described below, the animate object may include, for example, a teddy bear, any animal, cartoon or comic-strip character, dragon, college or university mascot, professional, holiday figure, a living or deceased athlete, actor/actress, president, a plant, tree, or other organic or botanical organism, etc. As will become apparent from the description herein, the present invention comprises a plurality of features, objects and/or components that serve to “liven” or bring the animate object “to life,” or otherwise serve to interact with or entice interaction from the user. In particular, the enclosure of at least one embodiment comprises one or more channels such as a feeding tube, air or breathing tube (disposed at or near the object's mouth), or drainage tube disposed in a communicative relation with the tank or container. In particular, the enclosure of at least one embodiment comprises a movable and/or removable lid in order to provide access to the aquatic tank or other container such as for cleaning or other maintenance. As will be apparent from the disclosure herein, the habitat enclosure and/or the living creature therein is viewable via one or more display or viewing areas, which in a preferred embodiment is disposed at or proximate a midsection, for example, in the stomach area of the teddy bear or other representative animate object, animal and/or figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquariums and aquatic tanks which are designed to house one or more water-dwelling plants or animals are generally common in households as decorative features, and the animals are commonly kept and raised as pets. Many aquariums consist of square, rectangular, round or other geometric shape and may, in some instances, be unsightly.
There is a need in the art for an aquatic tank that is aesthetically pleasing, soothing, and can be used as a relaxing gift to a child, a loved one, and/or to an individual in a hospital or recovering from an illness or injury, for example. In particular, the proposed apparatus will comprise a housing or outer covering generally shaped to resemble an animate object, including, but certainly not limited to a teddy bear, and further comprises a interior illuminating assembly which may be used as a night light to create soothing ambiance, mood and/or environment. The apparatus will further include one or more access channels and a movable or removable lid in order to facilitate feeding, breathing, and maintenance.